midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvest of Souls
Harvest of Souls is the sixth episode of the eighteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 17th February 2016. Synopsis The annual harvest fair and the daredevil riders of the Wall of Death come to Midsomer village Whitcombe Mallet. When the owner of an equestrian center is trampled by his horse DCI Barnaby and DS Nelson have to unravel a complex feud from the past, where nothing is what it seems. Plot Whilst the funfair at Whitcombe Mallet is in full swing arrogant stable owner Harry Wyham, son of local squire Jasper and his wife Serena, is killed with a large dose of ketamine. Harry's plans for expansion angered many villagers, notably Wall of Death owner Butch Nevins and vet Clara Myerscough, mother of Harry's volatile ex-wife Jessica, whom Harry had barred from seeing their daughter. Butch's son Sean is a prime suspect as he is dating Harry's sister Beth, causing the two men to fight and the Nevins family are also in the frame when Jasper's horses are stolen. When two more of Harry's adversaries are slain Barnaby closes down the funfair but a secret affair from the past is then exposed and the vengeful killer takes drastic action. Barnaby must act quickly to prevent further victims of the harvest of souls. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Manjinder Virk as Dr. Kam Karimore *Andrew Alexander as Harry Wyham *Sean Delaney as Sean Nevins *Nikhita Essex as Amy Wyham *Rory Fleck Byrne as Dale Nevins *Sean Gleeson as Rod Barkham (as Seán Gleeson) *Michael Higgs as Butch Nevins *Michelle Holmes as Trina Nevins *Lauren O'Neil as Rowena Deeley *Amber Rose Revah as Jessica Myerscough *Emma Rydal as Geri Barkham *Helen Schlesinger as Serena Wyham *Meera Syal as Clara Myerscough *Michael Thomson as Niall Deeley *Daisy Whalley as Beth Wyham *David Yelland as Jasper Wyham *Raj Awasti as Fairground Visitor (uncredited) *Gia Marie Barbera as Solicitor (uncredited) *Bern Collaço as Police Officer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as Fairground Visitor (uncredited) *Stephen Hawke as Crime Scene Police Officer (uncredited) *Michael Haydon as Police Officer (uncredited) *Ty Hurley as Fairground Worker / Visitor (uncredited) *Martyn Mayger as Fairground Visitor (uncredited) *Pete Meads as Police Officer (uncredited) *Richard Price as Fairground Worker (uncredited) *Mike Ray as CID Officer (uncredited) *Jon Wennington as Wall of Death Spectator (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Harry-wyham.jpg|Harry Wyham Drank alcohol laced with a lethal dose of ketamine. His body was then dragged into a horse stall where it was trampled by a horse that was startled by the noise from a pistol shot. Clara-myerscough.jpg|Clara Myerscough Incapacitated with a cattle prod and then placed into an equine spa and drowned. Dale-nevins.jpg|Dale Nevins Impaled in the chest by a large pole while riding in the Wall of Death motor drome attraction. Supporting Cast Butch-nevins.jpg|Butch Nevins Trina-nevins.jpg|Trina Nevins Sean-nevins.jpg|Sean Nevins Jasper-wyham.jpg|Jasper Wyham Serena-wyham.jpg|Serena Wyham Beth-wyham.jpg|Beth Wyham Rod-barkham.jpg|Rod Barkham Geri-barkham.jpg|Geri Barkham Niall-deeley.jpg|Niall Deeley Rowena-deeley.jpg|Rowena Deeley Jessica-myerscough.jpg|Jessica Myerscough Amy-wyham.jpg|Amy Wyham Episode Images Harvest-of-souls-01.jpg Harvest-of-souls-02.jpg Harvest-of-souls-03.jpg Harvest-of-souls-04.jpg Harvest-of-souls-05.jpg Harvest-of-souls-06.jpg Harvest-of-souls-07.jpg Notes *Last appearance of DS Charlie Nelson and of Sykes the dog. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *David Yelland - Death and Dust *Martyn Mayger - The Dark Rider, Murder of Innocence, Death and the Divas, The Flying Club and The Incident at Cooper Hill *Bern Collaço - The Incident at Cooper Hill, Breaking the Chain, Saints and Sinners and Crime and Punishment Category:Series Eighteen episodes